


everyone tells us what we can be

by bromanceorromance



Series: Rewrite the Stars [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: Zayn presents as an alpha a week later. He wakes up with a knot and a sudden need to throw something across the room.(This fic will make more sense if you start at the beginning of the series.)





	everyone tells us what we can be

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in this fic is 18+, but in this universe individuals aren't considered 'of age' until they've presented as alpha/beta/omega. Presenting happens sometime after they've turned 18, but varies slightly from family to family. That's the only reason this is labeled as 'underage'.

Zayn presents as an alpha a week later. He wakes up with a knot and a sudden need to throw something across the room. He's in a room with most of the contestants that haven't presented - they'd been split between a few rooms. Niall's bunk is right next to his and he opens his eyes a few moments later. He rolls over to face Zayn and widens his eyes. His mouth waters at the sight of Zayn's cock along with this new sharper scent around him. Niall's too young to experience the full effect of his scent, but what he does smell has him climbing over to straddle Zayn's lap.

Zayn's eyes are wide in the early morning light drifting through the window. " _Niall_ ," he admonishes, while also jerking up into the heat of another person. The sight of the blond calms Zayn's alpha, somehow. The sharp light of day doesn't seem so angry and bitter anymore. When Niall starts grinding his hips down against Zayn's cock, his brain stutters to a halt.

They try to be quiet, all too aware of the other people in the room. Zayn will be moved to the alpha dorm with Louis tonight. Niall doesn't want to think about it.

Niall's cock has risen to attention and Zayn slides his hand into Niall's boxers to wrap his fingers around him. Niall decides this is permission to touch and enjoys his exploration of Zayn's alpha cock. Zayn comes a few moments later, amazed at the amount his body now produces. Niall follows a few moments later, his cock spurting the clear liquid of the unpresented.

"Guess you get to stay with Lou now," Niall murmurs, cuddling into Zayn's side.

Zayn hums, breathing in the scent of Niall's shampoo. Everything seems more intense. He feels more aware of his body than ever before. "We'll still be spending most of our time together," Zayn reminds him.

Niall bites his lip, nervously tugging it out before speaking. "Do you still - still feel the same? About all of us, I mean? About me?"

A low chuckle, so quiet that Niall mostly just feels it against Zayn's chest. "Yes, of course." He pauses, turning each of them over in his head. "Maybe more so. Everything - it all seems so much _more_. Clearer. Sharper. More intense. Light, sound, feelings, all of it."

 

\---

 

Zayn is shuffled away a few hours later. Louis manages to get locked in with him and they spend the next 48 hours fucking their way through Zayn's first rut.

Louis comes out the other side a lot more optimistic about their pack's future. Mistakes were made - he'd make sure to have more lube available next time one of them was in rut - but, overall, it'd gone okay.

Zayn and Louis are immensely relieved to be reunited with the rest of the pack, though. Liam and Niall can't keep their hands off of Zayn, while Harry spends the entire day sitting in Louis's lap.

Neither alphas complain; they're craving the touch of the others just as much.

 

\---

 

"It isn't fair," Harry whines into Louis's throat. He feels the vibration of the alpha's throat as he chuckles. "It isn't."

"Love, you knew the others would present before you," Louis reminds him. "Zayn has to move to the alpha dorm."

"I want to be in there with you, though. With both of you."

Louis presses a kiss to his forehead. "Well, you'll just have to keep the other half of our pack company, won't you?"

"Wanna be with you, though."

"I know, baby," Louis assures him with a kiss. "I want to be with all of you, too."

"We hate being separated from you every night," Harry whispers. "Isn't fair."

Louis chuckles. "We'll all be together soon. After the show's over, yeah?"

"Or we get kicked off."

The older man shakes his head. "Don't think like that."

"I'm just pointing out that it's a possibility."

 

\---

 

"You two seem close," the interviewer comments to Louis and Harry. Harry's sitting in Louis's lap with his arms wrapped around his middle.

"We are," Louis replies with a quick smile.

"More than friends, perhaps?"

Louis's smile barely falters. "Isn't that an inappropriate question for three-fifths of the group? Seeing as they're unpresented?"

The woman smirks. "My mistake." She exchanges a look with one of the cameramen before turning back to questioning them on their performance.

 

**_Are Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik taking advantage of their younger bandmates?_ **

 

_@lizzy4eva: I think 1D would make an adorable pack._

 

_@margenally1: Those 1d boys can invite me to be etheir omega anytime_

 

_@liammsbutt: They're obviously all alphas, but wouldn't they be hot together?_

 

_@ziamlarry7t: Larry is real. It's clear as day. I don't know how you all don't see it._

 

**_Louis Tomlinson took time out of the house to help bandmate through his first rut - more than just friends?_ **

 

_@liammsbutt: OMG Zouis is real._

 

_@zayynee: awww, it's so sweet of Lou to help Zayn out. I bet its just a friend thing, though._

_@marceelou39: @zayynee are you kiddingme? You think they're just friends when they just spent his FIRST rut together?_

 

_@rondasue27: Okay, but what about the rest of them? I bet Niall and Harry and Zayn wanted in too._

 

**_Who will be Alpha? - Louis or Zayn?_ **

 

_**Niall, Harry, and Liam's Status - YOU Decide!** _

 

_@niallllspussy: I don't even care if they're all alphas. Even if_ everyone _of them was an omega, I'd still want them in my bed._

 

_@prettyharry: Harry's obviously an alpha. Niall and Liam are betas. They're all together. Now they just need an omega. I VOLUNTEER #1Dbaby_

 

_@loopylupin: Harry'd be so pretty filled up with Louis's baby, tho. *sigh* #1Dbaby_

 

_@txfone: I want to see Zayn pregnant with Liam's baby. (shhh don't regale me with tales of how this is physically impossible) #1Dbaby_

 

_@oglouie: Please tell me one of these boys will be pregnant with the others baby soon. #1Dbaby_

 

 

"We have to say something, don't we?" Niall hisses. They're huddled around Zayn's phone, watching people speculate about them.

"We can't say we have anything to do with the three of you," Louis whispers.

"It's not against the law," Harry insists.

"It might as well be," Louis replies, hand rubbing Harry's back in apology. "It's frowned upon. Presented alphas being in relationships with anyone that's unpresented… it's just not looked upon favorably. It'd hurt us. Hurt our chances and, well, smear me and Z's names across every tabloid. You three would be considered innocent. We would be… ostracized."

"Then just you and Zayn," Liam offers. "You two can - "

Louis shakes his head at the same time as the other alpha. "We've already talked about it, Li," Zayn tells him.

"We just have to stick with our story - we're just close friends."

"But you and Z - "

"Would be getting hassled about taking an omega," Louis cuts Harry off.

"So we're just going to lie to everyone?" Harry asks in a small voice.

"Everyone in the house already knows about us," Liam points out. "This isn't everyone, Haz. Just keeping it out of the press."

"It's already in the press."

"Well, refusing to comment on it. They can't prove anything," Louis explains.

 

\---

 

Niall, Harry, and Liam steal a room of their own within the unpresented dorm after the next elimination. They still hate that Louis and Zayn are in a different building every night, but they do feel more centered having their own space.

 

Louis and Zayn claim a room of their own as well. The alphas dorm is much more spacious after the recent elimination round and those remaining seem to realize that Louis and Zayn aren't going to behave within hearing-distance of anyone else.

 

\---

 

"No wonder you - couldn't - keep your - hands - off of Hazza," Zayn murmurs between kisses pressed up Louis's stomach and chest.

Louis chuckles, deep in his chest. "It gets - a bit more - manageable."

Zayn growls into Louis's neck.

The older alpha winds his fingers into his hair and tugs until Zayn backs away a breath. "And it's not just being an alpha," he tells Zayn, looking him in the eyes. "It's you and Niall and Harry and Liam. It's our pack and knowing that we haven't solidified our bonds. That's part of what this is, okay?"

Zayn's eyes are glassy with lust, but he nods. Then whines after Louis doesn't release him for a few seconds. Louis smirks and pulls him into a thorough kiss.

 

\---

 

"You'll still love me if I'm a beta, right?" Liam asks as Zayn presses kisses down his spine.

"What? Of course. You're _Liam_. My Liam. Mine. No matter what."

Zayn's tongue distracts Liam from his worries a moment later.

 

\---

 

"You still want an omega?" Zayn asks Louis one night. They're facing each other in bed, catching their breath from their latest round of orgasms.

"I can live without one, as long as Liam, Niall, and Harry aren't omega. Odds are they're not, so yeah, I guess not." Louis watches Zayn in the dim light, waiting for his thoughts.

"Have you ever - ever had one? Before, I mean?"

Louis shakes his head. "Only a couple beta girls and an alpha guy before."

Zayn tongue darts out to wet his lips. "And you don't - you don't wonder?"

Louis smirks. "About being with an omega?" Zayn nods. "Yeah, I guess so."

"What if - what if I decide I want one? For my ruts? I mean - I don't think I do, but what are we going to do if one of us does decide - "

The older alpha shakes his head, putting his hand over Zayn's mouth to stop his panicked words. "Then we'll have a conversation, all five of us, about how we want to handle it. If we want to find an omega to join the pack or if we'd rather ruts just be a one-time thing with omegas. And we'll decide from there."

"I'm just scared of any of you thinking that I don't want you enough if - "

"That will be something to tackle when - _if_ the time comes." He presses his lips to Zayn's. "We'll figure it out, I promise."

 

\---

 

"What if you're all alphas and I'm the only beta?" Niall asks, worrying at his bottom lip.

Liam reaches over to tug the man's lip free. "Then you'll be the only beta. We'll still love you. We'll still bond with you."

"What if I never understand you?"

"Niall, babe, that's not going to happen. We're all going to have to work at this - all of us, whether we're alpha, beta, or omega. We have to work at it. Being a different status or the same status doesn't change our ability to understand each other or misunderstand each other."

Niall sighs. "I just - I don't want it to be so hard."

Liam smirks. "Pretty sure it'll be hard whether you're alpha or beta, babe."

Niall snorts. "Harry's supposed to be the one with terrible jokes."

"That one was too easy." He wraps his arm around Niall's shoulder as they turn down the hall. "Seriously, though, don't stress yourself out. It'll take time. We'll figure it out."

 

 


End file.
